Coon And Friends Clones II: The OC Members
by TheGrant2
Summary: the sequel to coon and friends clones
1. Opening

Author's Note: here is the sequel to Coon and Friends Clones enjoy.

**TheGrant2 presents**

**A South Park Fanfic**

We see a man all tied up to a chair and with scars on his face.

"What the hell?" he asked himself.

"What is going on?" he asked himself again.

"What is going on is your life." A voice said.

"What?" He asked.

Then the man turned and saw a group of mysterious super villians in the shadows.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" The man yelled.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out." One of the villians said.

"Go to hell." The man said.

"This is hell." The villian said.

Then he get electrocuted.

"What the fuck do you guys want with me?" The man asked.

"I Don't know we just picked your name from a phone book and decided to torcher you." The villian answered.

"God your sick." The man said.

"Yeah we know." The villian said.

Then they electrocute him again.

"MY GOD JUST KILL ME!" the man yelled.

"We will get to that soon but first what do you think of this world your living?" the villian asked.

"I don't know." The man answered.

"Wrong." The villian said as they electrocute him again.

"OH FUCK!" The man yelled.

"What do you think of this world your living?" the villian asked again.

"I don't know." The man answered.

"Wrong." The villian said again as they electrocute him again.

"SHIT BALLS!" The man yelled.

Then he asks again "NOW..." then the man interrupted.

"LOOK I DON'T KNOW I GUESS IT'S OKAY!" The man yelled.

"Really it's okay?" The villian asked.

"Yeah I guess." The man answered.

"You think it's okay when there are millions of theives, drunk drivers and killers your world is a shit hole filled with dangers like us and you might as well have a lasso." The villian explained.

"Dude what the hell are you talking about?" The man asked.

"Im saying you must die." The villian answered.

Then they electrocute him really hard untill his head exploded.

"Now who can stop us now." The villian said as he and the other mysterious villian in the shadows laugh evily and then the screen turns black and the title shows up in a line of fire.

**Coon and Friends Clones II: The OC Members**

**Written by TheGrant2**

**Written by Grant Armstrong**

**The OCs belong to their rightful owners**

**Coon and Friends belongs to Trey Parker and Matt Stone**

**Story belongs to Grant Armstrong**

Author's Note: that was the opening I hoped you enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 1: The Robbery Fight

Author's Note: Here is the first chapter enjoy.

**Chapter 1: The Robbery Fight**

That night.

At a bank some robbers came in and shot the banker and kept everyone else hostage.

"ALRIGHT NOBODY MOVES TILL WE GET OUR MONEY!" One robber yelled.

Then the Coon and Friends get the report and they use their powers to get to the bank.

"NOW GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY!" The main robber yelled.

Then out of nowhere a robber got knocked out.

"What the hell?" The main robber asked himself.

Then out of nowhere another robber gets knocked out.

"WHO THE FUCK IS THERE!" The main robber yelled.

"That would be us." The Coon said behind him.

Then the robber turns around and see them.

"What the hell?" He asked himself.

"We are here to take you out." The Coon said.

"Fine have it your way asshole." The robber said as he send his men to attack the Coon and Friends.

"Alright guys lets go." Mysterion said as he and the rest of the heroes fight the robbers.

Then they fought for 20 minutes and kill them.

"Mission Complete." The Coon said.

Then all the hostages are free.

Then one of them said "Wow thanks..." but they were gone.

"Who were they?" One of the hostages asked.

"They are the Coon and friends." Another one of the hostages answered as they all head for home.

"I hope they keep on protecvting us from evil." The one hostage said as he joined the others.

Author's note: it was short but that was chapter 1 I hoped you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 2: Mandy's Birthday

Author's Note: here is chapter 2 enjoy.

**Chapter 2: Mandy's Birthday**

Later at Mandy's House.

Mandy Read was putting up decoration or her birthday when the Coon and Friends came.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MANDY!" Coon and Friend yelled.

"Oh thanks Guys for coming." Mandy said.

"Well you didn't think we weren't going to be here for our favorite birthday girl did you?" Toolshed asked.

"No but you can't stay here for long my friends are coming over and I don't want them knowing about you guys." Mandy explained.

"No problem Mandy." Toolshed said.

The heroes look around.

"I see your ready." Toolshed said.

"Yeah I know." Mandy said.

Then a knock was heard.

"OH MY GOD MY FRIENDS ARE HERE YOU NEED TO GET OUT!" Mandy yelled.

"What the hell you want us to do the teleporting spell can only work once every 4 hours and if we go out the window they are sure to see us." The Coon explained.

"Well just hide anywhere." Mandy said.

Then the Coon and friends ran to hide as Mandy opens the door.

"SURPRISE!" Mandy's friends yelled.

"OH GUYS THANKS FOR COMING!" Mandy yelled.

Meanwhile the Coon and friends were hiding in her bedroom.

"Really this is the best place you could think of to hide?" Human kite asked.

"Excuse me for trying." The Coon said.

A Few Minutes in Party.

"WOW WHAT A GREAT PARTY!" One of Mandy's friends yelled.

The Party goes on for 1 hour Mandy and her friends talk to each other while the Coon and Friends do the same.

Then all of a sudden so mysterious figures were running in through the party.

"What was that?" One of the party guest.

Then Mandy looks out the window to see that the Coon and Friends were still inside so it is was not any of them.

Then the mysterious figure stabbed one of Mandy friends and kills him.

Then everyone screams then a group of heroes started killing every single person at the party execpt for Mandy for 10 minutes.

Then the Coon and Friends see the attack and come out to fight them but trouble is they are so fast they can't even touch them as he kidnap Mandy.

"HELP COON AND FRIENDS HELP!" Mandy yelled as she was getting taken away by the mysterious figures.

"Don't worry Mandy Read we will find you and save you if it's the last thing we do." Toolshed said.

"No were not." The Coon said.

"Yes we are." Toolshed said.

"No were not." The Coon said.

"YES WE ARE!" Toolshed yelled.

"Okay fine." The Coon said as our heroes walk through the destruction of Mandy's house.

Author's Note: that was chapter 2 I hoped you enjoyed.


End file.
